After 5 Years
by ellie111lee
Summary: Zack is invited to the reunion cruise for 1 week.Everyone else would be there too.This gives him a chance to get back with Maya.Will they get back together?
1. The Invitation

Zack: oh Maya, Maya. Wherefore…um what's that quote again?

ellie111lolz:oh,quit! i can't stand you hollering like that. Anyways, you are about to be reunited with maya.

Zack: thank you, oh thank you, your majesty.

ellie111lolz:well,it's the best I can do, because I don't own any of you.

Zack:Yes! You said the disclaimer! Sucker!

Zack throws a half-eaten banana at ellie111lolz.

ellie111lolz:such juvenile actions

she sees Cody and begins to plot her prank.

* * *

><p>Zack sat on his bed staring at a photo taken place on his high school. Yes, <em>on <em>his high school. It was a boat, you see. The photo showed a picture.…a girl. Well, technically, she was a woman, but Zack had always remembered her as a young, innocent, beautiful girl.

'Maya…' He whispered. Feeling heartbroken and distraught, he ambled slowly out of his room and downstairs for dinner his Japanese chef, Makoto, had cooked for him. He had 5 chefs: a western chef, Japanese chef, Chinese chef and a Malay chef.

'Finally, Zack-san! I have been waiting for you for 10 minutes already.' Makoto was usually a patient guy but when it came to food…well…let's say he's not really impatient.

'Sorry, Makoto. I was thinking about…her.'

Makoto expression showed understanding and concern. 'Ah, young love. Why don't you try and find her, Zack-san? Maybe she changed her mind, eh?'

'I hope so, Makoto. But when she broke up with me, she said that it could never work. We haven't seen each other for 8 years.' Zack told him.

'Well then, maybe you should go to this reunion cruise! The maid checked the mail and told me to give it to you.' Zack widened his eyes as he heard what Makoto had said. He tore open the letter and read it:

Dear Zack Martin,

We are pleased to announce that the class of 2011 will be invited to a reunion cruise on the reconstructed SS Tipton. The event will take place on the 10th of July to the 17th of July.

Sincerely,

Mrs Emma Moseby

He looked at his watch. It was the 3rd of July. He yelped. ' I better start packing!'

'Not before you eat your dinner.' Makoto said.

Zack sulked like a little boy but he ate the scrumptious food that Makoto had cooked for him.

* * *

><p>i know, it's short! please give me some time before i go into the other chapters!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP!


	2. The Conversation

Maya:hey guys!

ellie111lolz:how about me?

Maya:oops sorry!

ellie111lolz:wow, since you're so polite, I'll say the disclaimer. I do not own the suite life on deck.

Maya:aw, thx!ur such a nice author!

ellie111lolz:tell zack that.

Maya:maybe when we get back together in this story.

ellie111lolz: oh yeah! 'kay! here it goes!

* * *

><p>A week later, Zack was on the aeroplane watching movies. He chuckled when he came to a funny part of the movie(I don't know what they'll have in the future, 'kay?). Suddenly, a familiar woman with brown hair brushed past him.<p>

He looked around and saw Maya. Maybe she wanted to go to the toilet. Lucky for him, he was at the seat near the toilet and there was a queue so he could catch up with Maya.

'Hey, long time no see.' Zack greeted. Maya was lost in thoughts and was startled a little when Zack spoke. She gasped when she saw who it was. 'Zack! You can't believe how much I missed you!'

Zack smirked. 'Guess you couldn't forget me, huh?' Maya laughed. 'So how many girls have you dated since we br-um…graduated. Please answer truthfully.'

Zack scratched the back of his forehead. 'Wow, you asked so politely that I suppose I will answer truthfully. Zero.'

Maya narrowed her eyes. She warned him. 'Don't lie to me.' Zack raised his hands up. 'I wasn't lying. You can ask my chefs, my maids and my mom.'

'Okay. What's their number?' She queried.

'Wouldn't you just like to come over after the cruise? We even have an arcade at my house. We can play like old times. Maybe Bailey, Cody, Woody and London could come along.' He suggested.

Maya nodded. ' Sure. Oh, I didn't realise we chatted for so long. It's already my turn. See you!' Zack said bye and sat down on his seat again.

He thought, 'This should be easy. We had no awkward silences during our first conversation after 5 years.' Maybe we'll even get back together on the cruise.

Little did he know, it was going to be much more complicated than that.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's soooo short! Never mind!<p>

Probably the other chapters would be longer.

Review!

Review!

Review!


	3. The Reunion

Cody:hey,ellie111lolz! Thx for putting me in the story!

ellie111lolz:what about the readers?

Cody:oh yeah! Thx for reading this and ellie111lolz does not own the Suite life on deck!

ellie111lolz:aw…thx! I'll put bailey inside too!

Cody is so overjoyed that he hugged ellie111lolz and just then bailey was walking by. She gasped and ran away crying. Cody quickly goes after her.

ellie111lolz:hmm…I just had a good plot for the story!

* * *

><p>Zack finally went on the ship, looking around for his former classmates. He saw them standing in the lobby, greeting each other. He quickly went over and scared Bailey and Cody when they were about to kiss.'Boo!'<p>

'Zack!' Cailey (do you mind if I use the names mixed together?) yelled together.

'Sorry, lovebirds. Just couldn't resist. Are you ready for this 1 week cruise? It'll just be like old times!' Zack said to them.

'Except that I'll be Mrs Martin by the end of the cruise.' Bailey showed Zack the ring on her fourth finger. Zack patted Cody on the back. 'Good job, buddy. How did you ever have the guts to do it?'

Cody rolled his eyes. 'You were there the night I proposed to Bailey, Zack.'

'Oh yeah. Sorry. I was too busy texting Woody.' Zack explained apologetically.

'Were you guys talking about me? Hurtful!' There was only one guy who ever used that word-Woody.

'Woody? Have we met before?' Zack stared at Woody when he saw him. Woody looked a little insulted. 'Duh. We were in high school together, remember?' Zack had a blank expression on his face. 'Okay, um…remember that smoothie that you made for me? You dipped your toe in it.'

'Woody?' Zack repeated. While Zack and Woody were distracted, Zack and Bailey quickly went out to the sky deck to avoid hearing any more gross information. And probably to carry off where Zack interrupted them.

'Okay, another memory. Remember there was a party on the beach and they didn't let us into the V.I.P lounge and I had to pretend to be a prince or something?'

'Woody' Zack said again.

'Let's see…don't you remember competing in the air-'

'Are you crazy? Of course I'd never forget all that! It's just that you've grown so tall and cut your hair. AND…you've lost weight! Wow!'

'Yeah. It was for Addison.' Woody confessed.

'Great job, man! Is she impressed?'

'I hope so. I didn't see her yet. I've only chatted with her on Facebook. Look, I got her flowers.'

'Hey, Woody!' A familiar voice called. Addison appeared in the doorway wearing a gorgeous white dress that complimented her curves. She put down her 5 suitcases and snapped her fingers. Immediately, two butlers appeared and helped her carry her suitcases.

'Impressive. I suppose it was because of that job for spokesperson that you were telling me about?' Woody asked.

'Yup! I'm so tired I could collapse in my bed right now! They only let me take the week off because of the time I spent last night in England. It was until 4 a.m. but I drank lots of coffee today so I'm feeling buzzed and really excited for this cruise and it's break from that annoying boyfriend that I really want to br-…I mean friend.' Addison suddenly cut off her speech as she glanced at Woody.

'…'

'…'

Silence evenloped. Zack had an idea. While Woody and Addison were busy being unconfortable, Zack replaced the flowers with the fake ones that sprayed water out.

'Well…awkward.' Zack broke the silence. He whispered to Woody. 'Now might be a great time to give her those flowers.'

'Oh yeah.' Woody took the flowers out of the plastic bag he had been holding and gave it to Addison.

'Aw, Woody, this is so sweet! Thank you!' Addison thanked Woody. But as she was smelling the roses, water suddenly sprayed out of the flower.

But it didn't spray on Addison. Maya appeared behind Addison and immediately screamed.

Because the water drenched her instead.

* * *

><p>Well?<p>

Did you like it?

Find out what happens!

But first…

REVIEW!

:P


	4. Not What Freinds Say to Each Other

Woody accidentally drops his fries onto the floor as ellie111lolz was walking slips on them and falls.

Woody:im so sorry!

ellie111lolz:well…that was polite. I do not own Suite Life on Deck.

Woody:umm…thx,I think.i was actually saying sorry to the fries.

ellie111lolz:hmmph!you know what, I was wrong to add some Waddison(I don't know what to call it)!

She stomps off.

Woody:well that was unexpected.

* * *

><p>Woody and Addison both pointed to Zack and ran off to leave a furious Maya and terrified Zack.<p>

Zack looked at Maya who was gritting her teeth and glaring at him.

'Hey, Zacky.' She said with sickening sweetness.

'Um…hey, Maya. You look amazing in that dress.' Zack tried to weasel his way out of trouble.

'Don't try to sweet talk me!' Maya yelled at Zack. 'I had to convince London pay for my clothes for this cruise so that-' She gasped and covered her mouth quickly.

'What?'

Zack saw a window of opportunity to get out of trouble. He put his arm around Maya and told her. 'No wonder you look so beautiful, as you always are.'

Maya blushed. 'Thanks. But that's not exactly what friends say to each other.'

'Sure it is.' He spotted London walking in. 'Hey, London. You look amazing.' London tossed her head back. 'Yup, I know.'

'See? I rest my case.' Zack said. Maya rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

'Anyway, I spent so much time catching up, I forgot to check in.' London told them.

'London, you've only said one sentence to us.' Zack and Maya both said.

'No, it was three sentences.' London retorted.

'Um … don't you mean words?' Zack corrected.

'Wow? Zack knows the difference between sentences and words? And count? Wonders never cease.' Maya asked incredulously.

* * *

><p>That night, they were having dinner together in the Sky Deck.<p>

'Remember when Mr Moseby dropped his hanky into the tank and flooded the Aqua Lounge?'

'Yeah, but London took the blame.'

They all laughed. Just then, they heard familiar voices.

'We were almost late! Don't you know that the Sky Deck is always crowded at this point of time?' It was Mr Moseby.

'Well, don't you know how long it took for me to find this necklace that you gave to me? It is our anniversary and you gave this to me so I wanted to wear it tonight.' And Mrs Moseby.

Mr Moseby eyes softened at that sentence.

We all smiled at each other.

'Right here, Mr and Mrs Moseby.' A waitress led them to our table.

After a few 'How are you?'s , 'Can't believe it's been 5 years!'s and then we all settled down to eat our 6 course dinner.

When we got our champagne, they all had a toast.

Cody tried to tell us all about his proposal to Bailey. 'I'm proud to announce something. But first, I want to read aloud to you all the story of Bailey and I.' He took out a 45-page long document.

London gasped and snatched it out of Cody's hands. She ran the side of the boat and threw it down.

Cody buried his face into his hands. 'London! Not again!' Bailey told us, 'Cody has asked me to marry him.' Mr and Mrs Moseby smiled at each other.

'Okay.' Woody said. 'So, when are you and Maya gonna get married?'

There was an awkward silence. Zack glanced nervously at Maya who was blushing and looking any direction but his. It took Woody a minute to realize something.

'Oh right … you and Maya aren't going out anymore.' Woody said nodding his head.

'That was five weeks ago.' London informed him wrongly as he filed her nails.

'Years.' They chorused together.

'I'm sorry, what?' London had zoned out.

'Well, Zack and Maya are perfect for each other. They should get back together.' Bailey said.

'That's right, darling. I knew that Zack loved her from the moment he told me that he couldn't see any other girl except her.' Cody told them.

'Umm … has anyone noticed that I'm right here?' Maya and Zack asked together. They all turned to them and blinked. Then they turned back and started chatting about other stuff like their work (Addison and Woody) , movies (Mr Moseby and Mrs Moseby , books (Cody and Bailey).

'Zack, can I talk to you?' Maya queried.

'Sure! About what?'

'I meant in private.'

'Oh.'

Maya went to the small area at the back and Zack followed her.

'I bet 20 bucks that they're gonna have a makeout session.'

'Bet's on.' Cody shook Woody's hand.

* * *

><p>Well, are they?<p>

Tell ya in the next chapter!

Review please!


	5. The Rejection

Hey dudes and dudettes! I decided to do half of this chapter the conversation way. Enjoy!

I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

><p>Zack: Yes, Maya?<p>

Maya: Well …

Zack: Yeah?

Maya: When I broke up with you, it was not because I didn't think a long distance relationship didn't work.

Zack: I knew it! You didn't love me, right?

Maya: Well, actually …

Zack: Save it. I'm not the kind of guy that you would want. I'm glad we had this conversation. * begins to walk away with tears in his eyes *

Maya: Zack, you don't understand! I have always loved you and I still do! It was because I was

afraid …

Zack: Afraid of what? I would never hurt you.

Maya: In a way, you could. I was afraid when we parted ways, you would forget about me and start to date other girls and not feel for me anymore.

Zack: What?

Maya: So … can we get back together again?

Zack: Maya … I want to but …

Maya: Oh no. Have you fallen for another girl?

Zack: No. Don't you remember? When you broke up with me, you broke my heart too.

Maya: No, Zack. I thought that you were going to break mine. I love you.

Zack: How do I know that's not a lie?

(End conversation)

Maya leans in slowly but Zack steps back.

'What? You think you can kiss me and everything would be over and done with?' Zack ran back to his suite.

He was not an emotional and sensitive person, but with Maya, he was vulnerable.

* * *

><p>This chapter is a twist in the story, right?<p>

Well, don't expect the story to be so short!

It's gonna be long…

Maybe 7 chapters?


	6. Zack's Jealous

witchcat2012: hey, ellie111lolz!

ellie111lolz: hey! Im writing the new chapter

witchcat2012: oh no! this story is about romance!

ellie111lolz: deal with it, dudette! **I don't own the Suite Life on deck** but I can write something about it!

witchcat2012 makes a face.

(sorry for putting you in the disclaimer, witchcat2012)

* * *

><p>For the next two days, Zack gave Maya the silent treatment.<p>

He was miserable. He looked like all his soul and life was just sucked out of him. He was a mess. But most of all, he felt jealous.

Because Maya was dating some guy called John.

'Oh John, thank you for these lovely roses!' Maya smelt the roses.

Zack could eavesdrop on their conversation because Mr and Mrs Moseby decided to put them in one area so that they could all be close to each other.

'But nothing can be as beautiful as you.' John said.

John leaned in for a kiss but Maya stepped into her room and said, 'Night, John. Thanks for that wonderful dinner.' Zack opened the door as soon as he heard Maya shut the door. He saw the look of confusion and disappointment on John's face.

'Oh, that used to be me.' Zack told John.

John asked, 'You dated her?'

'5 years ago.' Zack replied. But then we graduated from high school and had to break up.'

'Do you still like her?'

'I don't know.'

'Maybe you should take her. I don't think she's the right one for me, even before the attempted kiss.'

Zack stayed silent as John turned and walked away to his cabin.

He went in his room slammed the door.

' _I love you.'_

'_How do I know that's not a lie?'_

The words echoed in Zack's memory.

'_What? You think you can kiss me and everything would be over and done with?'_

Zack twisted and turned … and fell off the bed.

'Maya … ' He whispered.

His conscience begun to have a fight with himself.

'_What do I do?'_

'_Get Maya back.'_

'_But why? She's the one who broke my heart.'_

'_She loved you.'_

'_She didn't trust me.'_

'_She was afraid of you breaking her heart.'_

'_Why?'_

'_You were a player.'_

'_She knew I loved her.'_

'_SHE LOVED YOU!'_

'_SHUSH! JUST STOP IT!'_

'_SHE LOVED YOU!'_

'STOP IT!' Zack yelled out loud and broke into tears. Frustration flowed through him. He got into his bed and cried himself to sleep, heartbroken.

* * *

><p>UGH !<p>

That last part was too emotional for guys!

I am the worse writer ever !

But you still need to review !


	7. Not Like Zack

Zack:hey 'all!

ellie111lolz: oh no, the juvenile dude or boy ... whatever

Zack: takes one to know one.

ellie111lolz glares venomously at Zack.

ellie111lolz: I am so lucky I do not own you. But I so **want** to own the others.

Zack: I made you say the disclaimer … again!

* * *

><p>Zack glanced across the table at Maya. The group was having dinner together in the Aqua Lounge.<p>

'So, Maya, what's John like?' Bailey queried.

'Well … he's really funny, he's sweet and, um,' she stopped abruptly then whispered to Bailey, 'but he's not like Zack.'

Zack heard the last part and smiled but he pretended to not notice and continued to eat his pasta.

'Hey, are you having a conversation without me? I wanna hear.' London said.

Maya shook her head. 'Nope. Oops, sorry. It's over already.'

Bailey smirked.

* * *

><p>When Zack slept that night, he didn't have a dream but just voices echoing in his head.<p>

'_I love you.'_

'_'Well, Zack and Maya are perfect for each other.'_

'_I knew that Zack loved her from the moment he told me that he couldn't see any other girl except her.' _

Cold sweat broke out on Zack's forehead.

'_When I broke up with you, it was not because I didn't think a long distance relationship didn't work.'_

'_I was afraid when we parted ways, you would forget about me and start to date other girls and not feel for me anymore.'_

'_But he's not like Zack.'_

He woke up with a start.

'I'm going crazy.' He said to himself.

Again his conscience battled with him.

'_You better get her back.'_

'_How?'_

'_You can do it. After all, you've dated so many girls.'_

'_That was before I met Maya.'_

'_Exactly.'_

'_Oh yeah, I get it now.'_

'_Really?'_

'_I'll think of something. After all she did say John was not like me.'_

'_Now your ego is as big as your head.'_

Zack devised a plan, and quickly scanned the ship's schedule for free times on the Sky Deck.

* * *

><p>Ugh ugh ugh!<p>

This is soooo bad!

Whatever shall I do!

Pls help by reviewing!

Oh, by the way, I have to devise a plot for this story so it would take about 3-7 days.

Pls be patient!


	8. Can We Try?

Zack scanned the website for better songs than It Will Rain. No offence to Bruno Mars lovers but that was already last season. Then he saw the 18th option. Gotta be you. He rehearsed it and remembered after 1 hour which is quite amazing with a guy with a short attention span.

Maya walked onto the Sky Deck, a little confused. Bailey had told her that they were having dinner on the Sky Deck again but there was only a band next to the stage and a small table with a couch facing the stage.

She glanced around with confusion but the only thing she saw was a sign that read 'Sit down, Maya.' It had an arrow on it pointing towards the couch. She sat down and waited.

Zack exhaled. He had butterflies in his stomachs. Partly because he could not really reach all the notes and that he was only performing in front of one particular person. And that person was Maya.

He walked out of the corner underneath the stairs and sung.

'_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
>Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart<br>I tore it apart  
>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence<br>And no woman in the world deserves this  
>But here I am asking you for one more chance'<em>

Zack glanced at Maya who was watching with widened eyes.

'Can we fall, one more time?  
>Stop the tape and rewind<br>Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
>Cause there is nobody else<p>

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you'<p>

Maya tried to disguise her giggles as coughs as he tried to reach a high note. Zack didn't buy it but continued to sing.

'Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
>When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was<br>You've almost had enough  
>And your actions speak louder than words<br>And you're about to break from all you've heard  
>Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere<p>

I'll be here, by your side  
>No more fears, no more crying<br>But if you walk away  
>I know I'll fade<br>Cause there is nobody else'

Zack thought of that night that happened recently. He really felt empty and he was determined not to let her go again.

'It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you<p>

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
>One more, one more, can we try?<br>One more, one more time  
>I'll make it better<br>One more, one more, can we try?  
>One more, one more,<br>Can we try one more time to make it all better?

Cos its gotta be you  
>Its gotta be you<br>Only you  
>Only you<p>

It's gotta be you  
>Only you<br>It's gotta be you  
>Only you<p>

Can we try?' Zack ended with a question. Maya rushed over to hug him. There were tears in her eyes and tears rolling down too.

'Yeah. But do you really forgive me?' Maya asked. Zack rolled his eyes. 'Oh no. I sang a song for a girl that I really didn't love and that song wasn't about her.'

Maya smiled at him. 'But that means that you won't run away, right?'

Zack kissed Maya. It was filled with passion and love. Everything they experienced together was running through their minds. The shoe submarine, the flooded aqua lounge, Maya's birthday when Sean Kingston came on board, and the prom.

'What was I thinking?' Zack said when they pulled away.

* * *

><p>K, it's almost finished<p>

Just one more chapter!

Sorry I was 2 lazy 2 do a diclaimer.

**I don't own the suite life on deck.**

R&R!


	9. Epilouge

**~5 years later~**

Zack poured coffee into a mug.

'Coming, dear!' They were running late and Zack was rushing. He heard the car roar into life.

For once she's ready before me, Zack thought.

Since it was Christmas, they were going to Woody and Alison's house-or rather, mansion for the whole day and hang out with them too. Zack got into the car next to his impatient wife.

He grumbled, 'Maya, you know how much I need to start the day.'

Maya rolled her eyes, 'Whatever. Let's get going! Their house is 1 hour away, you know?'

He smiled and they both leaned in for a kiss.

'Dudes! What's up, man?' Woody greeted them in American slang.

A little girl who was about 4 came running up to Maya. 'Hwello!'

'Aww! Are you Abigail?' Maya asked.

Abigail nodded.

'Isn't she a cutie?' a familiar voice was heard. Alison, of course.

Then they heard another car coming up the driveway.

'Is this their house?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Seriously?'

'I know, we have such rich friends.'

'I meant, are you sure? After all the other houses, I don't want to interrupt another family gathering. '

'Oh, come on! It was not so many houses! Only…yeah, you're right, it was.'

It was Bailey and Cody.

'I can't believe it. We were earlier than them!' Maya exclaimed. She held up her hand for a high five but instead of slapping her hand, Zack intertwined their hands and pulled her close to him.

'Can't I get a kiss?'

Abigail put her hands to her face and said, 'Not now!'

They smiled and went in after greeting Cody and Bailey.

* * *

><p>Zack, Maya, Bailey, Cody, Woody, Alison and London all exchanged gifts and greetings then sat down for lunch.<p>

'So how was life?'

'I can't believe you only married Maya after 5 years you guys got back with each other!'

'What's your job again?'

'You'll never guess what happened!'

They all were chatting loudly until Alison clinked her glass like she was going to make a speech, which she was.

'I have an important announcement to make.'

'We can see that.' Zack mumbled. Maya nudged him with her elbow.

'After going to the doctor, Woody and I have discovered that I am pregnant.' There were cheers among the table hearing this news.

'Congratulations!'

'Do you think it is a girl or boy?

'Girl!' Woody answered.

'Boy!' Alison said at the same time.

They chuckled.

'We wish you luck. You already have a little one here.'

They all glanced down at Abigail, who was innocently eating her lunch. 'What?'

They all chuckled and continued chatting.

Zack and Maya smiled at each other, knowing that they had found their one and only, true love.

WAIT! Too sappy.

Zack knows that he has found somebody that can stand him, and Maya knows that only she can stand him.

Yeah, that's better.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, you guys!<p>

But it was hard for me to come up with an ending without dragging it into another situation!

Thank you for all your support

It really made my year!

Here's all the people who reviewed:

**Ceizzy **(It's okay if you're not good in English. If you don't know a word, you can go to Google translate Swedish-English. i SUCK in chinese -my second language- and french -trying to learn it-, so I know how you feel :) )

**LilyHeartsJamesxxx** (I love that pairing!)

**Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness** (Cool name :D)

**Kasserlena **(are you Kassy? Look below if you're confused. :))

**Kassy** _-guest_

**I LOVE THIS PAIRING** _-guest _(I love them too)

**Stephanie** _-guest_ (here's the last chapter :) )

**TotalZayaGirl14** (14 is my lucky num this year. lol)

**SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules** (long...but I totally agree!)

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT :))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
